


Plea

by flufflebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, 2014!verse, End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, F/M, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufflebutt/pseuds/flufflebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2014, and it feels like it's the end of everything, and it probably is. That is until, a familar face shows up at Camp Chitaqua that Dean never thought he'd see again. And it feels like some kind of new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ...So I totally planned on there being more in the first chapter. I apologize so much. It'll probably a little bit faster in a chapter or two.  
>  I'm not sure how many chapters this will be yet, but it will be multi-chaptered!  
> Also, a lot of warnings and tags are for future chapters! 
> 
> (also I have no idea how to tag Endverse on AO3 obviously)

_Please come, please come_

_Please come and stay with me_

_I don't know what to do if once more I lose you_

_It will tear me in two_

When Dean heard a knock on the door, what he expected was Castiel, or Chuck, or one of the other people in the camp, asking him something. What he did not expect was a five-foot-four blonde girl, who looked like she had been both been beat to Hell, and beat things to hell. The last person he was expecting to be standing there was Jo fuckin' Harvelle. See, because these days, if you don't hear from someone for more than a month, you assume they're dead. It's better than the other thing they could be.

"J-Jo?! What the hell are you doing here? You're fucking alive?" Dean just kind of stared at her for a moment.

"No, I'm a figment of your drunk imagination. Yes. I'm alive." Jo just kind of stared back him, with a slight glare.  "And before you ask, I'm not infected, and I'm not anything else.  And if you see signs I am, feel free to shoot me. I know I'll do the same thing."

Dean just scratched the back of his head. "Well, shit. What are you doing here? Where's your mom?

Jo frowned a bit and looked at the ground. "Mom uh, our camp, we got invaded. Mom got attacked during it. She's...she's gone. Practically my whole camp is. We all kind of lost each other at one point. I wasn't too far from where I heard you were, so I thought I'd come find you. I uh, I saw Cas on my way in...he showed me where you were. He's...different."

"...Yeah, Cas has changed a lot." Dean just stood there, still staring at her for a moment before hugging her. It was the first good news he had heard in years (and while hearing about Ellen was bad news, he was glad one of them was still around). He felt Jo's arms wrap around him tightly. "I didn't know what I was going to do if I came here and learned you were gone too. I've lost everything...we all have." Dean assumed by the tone in her voice with that last sentence she heard about (or maybe even saw) Sam.

She pulled away from the hug and just looked at him sadly. "You mind if I stay? I grabbed a bunch of supplies before I took off. Got what little medical stuff we had left, a bottle of booze, and some ammo, and a couple extra guns."

Dean nodded and opened the door up all the way. "Yeah, come on in, Jo. You know I would never turn you away."

Jo walked in and looked around the room he was staying in and took a pen on a table and bent over to pick up a pair of panties from the floor. "Glad to see you haven't changed _that_ much."

"I've changed more than you think, Jo." Dean sighed, yanking the pen and the underwear from her.

"...Yeah, so have I." Jo looked at him, and it was then Dean really took a good look at Jo, and he realized just how different she looked.  How much older, and more worn she looked, how she had the same look of fear mixed with anger in her eyes as he did, and how it was everything he never wanted for her. It just reminded him how this was nothing he ever wanted for any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean noticed changes about her, and how Jo seemed like a completely different woman, but at the same time the same woman he cared about all those years ago. And realized that maybe not all is bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really hope this chapter is better!   
> It should be a little longer, and is less...shitty.   
> Next chapter more characters will be introduced and the plot will move a little more!
> 
> Oh, Also! The title song, and the lyrics at the beginning of both chapters is from "Plea" by Say Anything.   
> And the lyrics will likely be from that song till I run out of lyrics from that song to use, haha.

_But I can't explain the way I feel_

_And all I know tonight is that it's real_

Dean wasn't sure how it happened, but all he remembered is one day Jo Harvelle was on his doorstep, and suddenly it was a few weeks later and she was one of the best people in the camp. It almost scared him a little. The Jo he knew would never have been able to shoot someone she was friends with point blank in the head without a second thought, but in these days you have to have the ability to do that without wanting to kill yourself right after.

It wasn't the only thing that changed about her, she was just so hardened, and the virus hardened lots of people, but not like Jo had hardened. Maybe it was because of her mom. He never got the full story out of her, but her silence helped him put the pieces together. She wasn't even as sarcastic and full of smart-ass comments like he knew her to be.  The weirdest part is how she followed orders, she followed them, without any complaint or comment, and that was the most un-Jo-like thing in the world, the Jo he knew wasn't a soldier. But this Jo was.

But, there was still good parts of her. She was great at talking to people, making them feel better, in ways he never was, and ways Cas couldn't either.  She would force a smile, but to anyone who didn't know her, they might've thought it was a real smile.  She would explain to them things, she would make things seem better than they are, without lying.  She also got really good at medical stuff over the years, and helped people who got hurt, like that time someone got freaked out and shot themselves, and Jo just pushed Dean out of the way when he was about to yell at them and took care of it herself.

And there were parts of her that never changed.  Things he noticed on nights like tonight, where things were fairly quiet. They had lost a few people earlier in the day, and everyone had kind of retreated to be by themselves.

Jo was sitting with Dean, drinking out of a bottle they were sharing, the booze wasn't particularly good or strong, but you take what you get now. They decided to do something you don't do now, you talk about before. They were talking about before the Roadhouse was burnt down, some hunts they went on together, and anything to distract them from the fact that everyone’s lives are falling apart, that the whole fucking planet was falling apart.

Jo laughed at something Dean was talking about; Dean was starting to learn to cherish that laugh. "Man, you always underestimated me on hunts, asshole. I'm fucking great."

"Yeah, but you were naive. I had a right to underestimate you, do you know how many hunters started off strong and got themselves killed in the first couple years of hunting?" Dean took a swig from the bottle, looking over at her.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Well, my family _did_ own a hunters bar, so yeah."

"Yeah, well. I underestimated you so your ego didn't inflate and you fuck up and get yourself killed."

"Oh? An ego? You mean like a certain Winchester boy I know who has the biggest ego in the world?" Jo laughed again yanking the bottle from him.  This was the Jo he missed.

"Oh, fuck you, Jo." He laughed a little at her; it still surprised him sometimes when he laughed, since it was a pretty fucking rare thing these days, more than ever before.

Jo scooted a bit closer to him as she took a large sip from the bottle. "I should stop drinking. I'm drunk, don't wanna get wasted. Got a mission tomorrow, right, _boss?"_

"...You know how weird it is when you call me that?" Dean yanked the bottle back from her and closed it up, deciding to save the rest for another night, and raising an eyebrow when he saw her leaning closer.

"That's why I do it. " She grinned at him, he could tell it was a little forced, trying to make things seem better, like she did with the other campers, but he could also tell some of it was as genuine as the sadness in her eyes she always had.

"...You don't have to fake being happy around me, Jo."

"I'm not faking for you, Dean. I'm faking for me." she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just gonna head to bed. Thanks for the booze and the talk" she bit her lip a bit, like she was thinking about something before shaking her head and just standing up.  "Night, Dean."

Dean just looked at her for a moment before standing up himself and opening the door for her. "...Yeah, night Jo. See you in the morning."

"See you," she gave him a little smile before walking out of the room, and towards where she was sleeping.

Dean sighed and leaned against the door and watched her as she walked out. He went and sat down, opening the bottle back up and taking a few large drinks from it before closing it again, deciding he should go to bed before he finishes it off. He laid down and just stared at the ceiling, thinking about all that could've happened back when they first met, and trying to remember that you can't have feelings like that, because he knows it'll inevitably end, because 2014 isn't a year for happiness. But Jo Harvelle, she makes him think there might be some left good left in this damned world.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo is shocked when she sees a familiar face, a face she never thought she'd see again. [Major Character Death]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this chapter too! I had a lot of personal problems, plus a new job! But I swear I'll try updating more (I'm already part way through chapter four, yaaay!)
> 
> and.,..wow this chapter looked longer before, but it will get longer later...

_To live without your love I don't know how_

The camp had been out on a mission in an abandoned town to get some supplies when he heard a loud distressed scream from what sounded like (but he hoped wasn't) Jo.  He ran towards the direction he heard the sound from and almost froze when he saw what was happening.

Ellen Harvelle (or what was left of her, just the outside was her, the inside was entirely croat, and he could tell that from far away) was standing about 5 feet away from Jo.  Jo doesn't freeze on missions, she had shot the one friend other than Dean she had made at the camp right in the head at the first sight of infection, and Dean never even saw any sign of mourning in her eyes after. But this, this was different. This was the only family Jo ever really had.

"D-Dean. Shoot her!" Jo was so scared she had dropped her gun, and looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. "Just do it, okay?" Jo actually closed her eyes, bracing herself for the sound of a gunshot, and jumped a bit when Dean did what he was told, and started crying right there, didn't care that half the camp was watching her, just cried. 

Dean looked around to make sure there weren't any more around before just going up to Jo and hugging her tightly, who just leaned into the hug and started sobbing into his shoulder . "I thought...I thought she was dead, I didn't know she got infected. I would've preferred _dead_ to that. “ She managed to get out.

"Jo, it's not your fault, and its okay now, just...let’s get back, I think everyone's got what they need anyway."

"Dean...you think... I know it's not really normal to do this anymore, but can we give her a hunters funeral? It…would make me feel a lot better."  Jo broke away from the hug, wiping her eyes.

Dean just looked at her sadly. "...Yeah, of course, Jo."

* * *

 

Later that night, after almost everyone had gone to bed, Jo, Dean and even Cas gathered around a small open field, standing in front of Ellen's body, prepared for the funeral.

"You wanna do it, Jo?" Dean looked over at her, holding the materials to start the fire in his hand.

"...No, you can do it." She just stared at her mother’s body like that, before taking a few steps towards it, deciding to say a few words. "I'm so sorry it happened like this mom.  I am so sorry. I hope you're happy now wherever you are, and I hope that even in this shit, something like Heaven still exists, and that maybe you're with dad or something...I just hope you're not hurting. Because I know we fought all the time, and we butted heads on literally everything, but you were the best mom I could ever ask for, and I'm sorry I never told you that enough. I love you." Jo looked down at her mom's body and then at Dean. "...Go ahead."

Dean went and set the body on fire, before they both just watched Ellen's body burn in the night. They ignored the smell, and just watched as she was put to rest. Dean felt Jo lean against him, and he wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry, Jo, wish we could've done somethin'."

She just leaned shook her head. "...It's okay. It's not like I expected to find her alive, not with all that's going on. The only other camp even close to this one was ours, and that's gone...I don't even know how I survived to get here."

"...Well, don't know if it matters, but I'm pretty glad you're here, seen enough people I know turn into something else."

Jo just frowned and watched her mother’s body, and the two of them just stood like that for about an hour (Cas had taken off awhile before, wanting to give the two space) , before they both headed back to where Dean was staying.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The right place, right time, didn't happen how they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter four.

_Maybe someday we, together can be the king and queen of all I've seen_

Jo and Dean had been back at Dean's for about two hours. Jo had mostly just been sitting there and drinking. Dean had been making sure Jo wasn't going to go on some violent rampage, and was watching her closely.

"Dean, just sit. Please." Jo muttered, the first words he heard from her in a few hours.  To which he responded by doing that, and just sat down next to her. Jo reached over and grabbed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his, before leaning against him, which Dean wasn't really expecting, Jo wasn't necassarily the most affectionate person, especially lately, but he figured this is what she needed.

They just sat like that for awhile, before Dean felt her shift and looked back at her when suddenly she was kissing him. Dean felt conflicted; on one hand, this was Jo, and it was no secret that the who had been into each other since they met, and this was something they both wanted, but on the other, the girl had just seen her mom as a croat and then watched her best friend shoot her mom in the head.  He cursed himself a bit as he pulled away.

"Jo...are you sure this is how you want it to happen? You're not just letting grief and alcohol get to you?"   
Jo glared at him. "Of course that's what's fucking happening. What do you expect is going to happen anymore, Dean? It's not like we can go out for a romantic dinner. Honestly, right now is probably the only time that will be a 'perfect' time for us to do this. This is as close as we can get to the right place, right time now with how the world is going. Just kiss me."  
Dean stared at her for a moment, before realizing, she was kind of right, and even if they _could_ do the whole romantic dinner and a date thing, neither of them were really the type, sex as comfort didn't really seem like a bad idea, he just hoped neither of them would regret it after.

He took the chance and leaned in to kiss her again, and she immediately responded back by kissing him back, as passionately as she probably could, putting all her emotion (the saddness, the grief, the fact that they've wanted this for _years)_ into the kiss, to which he started kissing back more intensely to match her.

It was a blur of clothes, limbs, lips, and so much more but eventually they were on the floor (honestly it was probably the most comfortable option), laying next to each other, out of breath and sufficently "sexed-out".  Jo looked over at him, and actually smiled a bit. "Damn, we waited all those years to do that? I'm a little mad at myself for turning you down. Honestly the best I've felt in awhile."

Dean laughed a little. "I don't know, I think maybe waiting to do that was a good idea. I wasn't lying about the wrong place and wrong time all those times, Jo."

Her smile grew a bit softer, and just looked over at him. "Thanks, Dean. I know mushy moments aren't really your thing, but you've been here all day for me."

"Yeah, just don't expect it to happen again, you're ruining my reputation." He said, looking over at her, meeting her eyes. He knew that he'd do it again for her, but he didn't really want to have to watch her go through anything like that again.

"Yeah, you got it, boss." She rolled her eyes, but scooted a bit closer to him. "We should probably get our bare asses off this floor."

Dean glanced at the floor before sitting up, "...Yeah, probably a good idea."

Jo stood up and started getting dressed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dean."

"You can stay, if you want, Jo." Dean frowned a bit, not sure if Jo being alone right now is the best thign.

"Goodnight, Dean." She said as she put her gun holster back on, and headed out the door.

 


End file.
